


Carnival Prizes and Big Roller Coasters

by homosuck



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Carnival, M/M, fic about pepsi cola and mentions of others, smut later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosuck/pseuds/homosuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and John finally get out on a date, and Dave's doesnt seem to be too happy with the rides. Fluff to smut basically, i'll add on chapters as I go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sick Beats

“This is your idea of a date?” Dave asks you, and you give him an unwavering look. 

“Anyone would consider an amusement park a date Dave,” you say plainly, and he shakes his head. “Anyone but you then.” You smile, and he groans his annoyance. 

This is one of the first dates you’ve been on together since he finally stepped up and asked you out, even though it’s been months. But now you’re both finally out of school, with the hot summer air beating down on both your shoulders and all the free time in the world. The rides glisten in the light, which also reflects off your boyfriend’s shades. Who is looking simply miserable in his black tank top. 

It makes you feel just a little bad, but just a little. He was the one who suggested it at first, and you can’t figure out why he was chickening out at the last moment. Because that was exactly what he was doing. Even though most people would call it being annoying, you knew the complaints were a way for you to drag him out of a place he didn’t want to be in. You could see through that poker face of his by now, and you had always known he wasn’t the kind to be all show and tell with emotions. 

You had just walked through the gates of the actual park, which was called something like super fun amazing land, and the blond was already mouthing off to you. 

“These rides are for wimps anyways.” he gripes, and you finally give him an eye roll and grab his hand. He looks quickly downwards at the clasped digits then back to you, which you’ve always found kind of cute. Like he can’t even believe you just did that, wow. It’s odd how much more delicate Dave seems when you had spent more time with him. 

“If they’re for wimps, what about that one?” You say, pointing a finger up to a ramp towering over the rest of the park. You glance back to Dave after a second, and you glimpse what looks like a worried expression before it vanishes. Wait, was Dave worried? 

“T-That’s all the way on the other side of the park,” he has to clear his throat so he doesn’t stutter, and you raise an eyebrow. He tugs you forward so you won’t ask questions. “We’ll probably get there on the way alright? What about this other one?” And suddenly he’s put down his complaining façade and is gesturing to rides that don’t look very exciting. Things like the ones that spin you until you feel sick, and the swings that whirl you around in a circle. You’d rather not spin until you get sick. 

“What’s wrong with this one?” You ask again, pointing to the black and red one that’s higher than all the others. And this time you do catch that worried expression again, and you feel his grip on your hand tighten. “Are you scared of big rides Dave?” 

He turns to you and scoffs. But he still has that same look hidden under his shades and cool guy mask. 

“Me? Scared of a stupid ride like that? Please John,” You give him a dubious expression, and he pulls you forward again. “I just don’t want to ride it first is all. You can’t just all up and go to the biggest ride in the park first can you? Honestly, I don’t think you even know how these places work.” He keeps talking, blabbering on as he turns you both to the side to go into a darkened cabin with the words “Spinster Spins” on it. 

“What’s this?” You ask, and he looks back to you in the dark, his free hand trailing on the lit up rope on the wall. 

“Um, I don’t know. But it looks like fun doesn’t it?” All you can see is the faint glow of the rope, and people’s feet illuminated on the glowing floor. You have a map of the park in your pocket, and you think this is the ride with the glowing disc in the picture. “Spinster Spins” is blue and bright in it’s neon lettering before a door leading to the mystery ride, and Dave’s fingers are squeezing yours pretty tight. You squeeze back, and he suddenly looks like he’s realized how hard he was gripping. 

“I think it’s a glow in the dark spinny thing,” he says, relaxing a little, and you laugh. 

“No shit?” This earns you a nice jab to the side, and you rub the spot slightly as the line moves forward. You figure he just dragged you into the closest ride to make you shut up about his obvious fear of the big high one, but you don’t say anything about it. You can see the glint of his shades moving to either side, trying to find out what the ride is as the door opens every now and again to let passengers in.

When it’s finally your turn, Dave let go of your hand only when he had to single file line through the door. You hear him let a short remark of air at the glow in the room, and you walk in close behind to admire with him. 

The ride glows only faintly in the dimly lit room, and it is a giant disc like you thought. It’s absolutely covered in LED’s all the colors shifting in spectrum around the outer edge. 

“Cool, like I said.” Dave muttered, finding a booth on the disc’s edge for both of you to sit. He sit’s on the outer edge, motioning for you to sit next to him. 

“You know if this ride spins, I’ll squish you right?” You say with a grin, and he nods. 

“You’re too little to squish me anyways John.” This makes you purposefully ram against him, and he lets out a fake cough like you’re actually crushing him in any way. Instead he comfortably wraps his arms around you and lays a cheek on your shoulder. “See? Itty bitty. Can’t squish me.” You shoulder off him with a scoffing noise, buckling the red seatbelt that glows in the shadow. 

You give him a mischievous look, and he shoots one right back at you as the attendee checks your belts. 

“Ready?” You ask, and Dave tilts his head. 

“Duh.”

Then the lights go off, and both of you are instantly illuminated by an intense neon light. It comes from below your feet, shining yellow and orange up into the seat. The red belts glow too, and you can see Dave’s fingers dancing across them. You spot the different colors around the disc, seeing that each seat has it’s own set of three hues. The girls in front of you have greens and blues to bleed down from your yellow, and the whole room looks like a color wheel. A loud voice began to boom from beating speakers as music began. 

“Hey yo yo yo, this is DJ Spins with a brand new track! Are y’all ready to be scraattchhed?” The DJ growls into the microphone, and the others in the room woot and wallop. Dave shoots you a questioning look. 

“Scratched?” He asks, and suddenly the disc that holds you is moving. It stops abruptly, and the DJ speaks again. 

“Hang on to your seats ladies and germs, cus these are DJ Spin’s turns!” Dave has a moment to sigh at the horrible rhyme before you’re whirling around the disc, and you notice the colors beneath your feet change quickly into a rainbow mix of colors. The music from the speakers is booming, and you laugh at the lurch of going backwards suddenly. 

“We’re on the spin table!” You yell, and Dave nods, looking a bit sick. 

The ride continues, whirling you forward then backwards as the music skips and scratches, and the seats slide enough to keep your necks from snapping off with every sudden halt to the disc. You laugh through a lot of it, and Dave’s hand brushes onto yours on the handle in front of you. He does look sick now. 

You squeeze his fingers and watch as the colors swirl under you, and soon enough it comes to a stop. The DJ booms over the speakers again. 

“Thank you, thank you, you’re too kind! Just remember my name when you need to unwiiinnnd.” Dave sighs as the DJ laughs and he climbs from the seat, wobbling a bit on his feet. He turns to help you from the spot, but he looks like he needs help more than you do. 

You’re all herded towards the doors, and you blink fast at the bright sunlight. Dave pushes a hand through his hair, and he looks to you though his shades. 

“That’s a whole new meaning to sick beats,” he mumbles, and continues on to fake gag. You snort at him and shake your head. 

“I’m picking this time,” you say, and Dave suddenly loses his joking expression and snaps his attention to the big black and red coaster with screams echoing from it. You grab his hand before he can protest.


	2. Hit the Dart on the Skull Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new games yo yo, fluff in next n then more serious at home things :U

You both weave through the endless sea of people, eventually clearing out to a nice situation of vacant game booths. You smile with a look behind you, registering Dave’s confused expression. 

“What, did you think I’d take you on that big one? Geez Dave, I don’t think you even know how these places work, that one’s for last.” He gives you an annoyed expression as he’s pulled to a random booth, and tears his eyes from you when the employee talks.

“A buck for 4 darts, try and shot this guy here, that’s all,” The boy in uniform shrugged, gesturing to the game he monitored, obviously annoyed with the fact he was even here. The thing in the very center of an ocean of balloons looked green and angry, like a buff skeleton version of the hulk. Looked easy enough. “If you pop a balloon instead there’s other prizes,” He then pointed over to the fluffiest stuffed animal you had ever seen. “But get the guy in the middle, and you get this one." 

The prize resembled a big white dog with only a snout on his face, and you grin at the green tongue lolling from his stuffed mouth. That’s the one you’re gonna win. And if Dave doesn’t stop you, all the money in your pocket will probably go to shit. You glance to the blond, and he shrugs. 

“4 please,” you say, handing over a dollar to the disgruntled cashier. 

“Go at it,” he mutters, and you take the colorful darts into your hand. You don’t notice with your intense concentration that your tongue peeps out a little like Dave says it does sometimes, and you would still profusely deny it if he insisted afterwards. The game starts up, and the green guy in the middle is suddenly moving around the balloons. This game just got a whole lot harder. 

You throw your first two, both missing the green guy and the balloons. Your third one pops a black balloon, and your concentration doubles. The game guy is already looking over to the smaller suckier prizes as you take your last throw, and the blue dart snags a green balloon instead of the green monster. 

You swear under your breath, watching as he pulls down a yellow salamander looking thing from the stand. You take the small toy and stuff it into your back pocket, the head of the animal sticking out of your jeans. 

“4 more,” you say, a look of determination on your face. You hear Dave snort behind you, and you turn around to give him a burning look of confidence. “I’m gonna try for that one,” you say, and he shakes his head, stepping closer than he had been. 

“How ‘bout I try huh? You’re just gonna end up blowing through all your money,” he says, and you hand him the new darts with a hint of reluctance. Standing farther back, the green guy looks even faster in his movements, and you start to think this game is impossible to win. But Dave has precision on his side. 

He stands straight faced as his shaded gaze flickers for the green guy, and you gasp as he almost pins him with his first try. Instead he gets a balloon slightly to the right, and soon he’s looking around for his target again. The darts are always close to grazing the edge of the green guy’s jacket, but never really snag him. The last dart was now being twirled between his fingers, and even the disgruntled looking boy at the counter seems on edge for the last go. There’s a solid thunk of a different material, and Dave’s lips come up in a sideways smile. The very edge of the green man’s leg is under the red dart that was his last, and you start laughing and jumping around. 

“Holy shit! You got him!” you exclaim, and Dave shrugs, his hands in his pockets. 

“’S nothing. Easy,” he says, but you can tell he was proud of himself for doing it in a more sincere way. The boy behind the counter is currently struggling to get down the fairly sized dog, and he hands it over as soon as it’s off the ceiling. 

“First time I’ve ever seen that happen. You’ve got an amazing eye man,” he says, and you smile at Dave, seeing the slightest hint of a blush come to his cheeks. “Here’s this, might have a little dust on it,” he explains, and you wrap your arms into the thick fur of the animal. It is covered in a generous amount of dust, and it comes off in a cloud under Dave’s brushing hand. 

“Thanks!” you say, turning to give a smile to the other boy. He gives a small wave back, and you turn back to Dave with an excited expression. He snorts at you, and shakes his head again as you begin walking from the booths and towards the rides again. 

“What? Something wrong with my face?” you say, still smiling. He grins back at you. 

“Yeah, it looks like it belongs on a 5 year old.” He laughs as you give a kick to his leg, and continues on. “I’m kidding. You’re just too cute for your own good.” 

You blush, hoping it was only slight, and focus on petting the dust from the stuffed dog’s hair. “Shut up.” you mumble, and Dave laughs softly again. 

“So was that your idea of a ride?” he asks, and you shrug. “Then it’s my turn isn’t it?” Well you weren’t really thinking about this turn thing, but you nod after a moment. “Can we do this one?” he asks, and you lift your face from the soft fur of the dog to look upwards. 

“Seriously?” you ask, but Dave’s looking pretty serious. “This is the cheesiest thing you have ever done Dave.” But you follow him to the new ride with no more compliant.


	3. Ferris Wheels are Required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look at all this cheese

A huge Ferris wheel looms over the both of you, and Dave’s grinning like an idiot. God damn, you would never have thought of Dave as the ‘hold hands over the amusement park’ kind of guy. But it’s his choice, and he pulls you forward by the hand gently. You can’t help but to admit it’s cute. 

The girl who’s letting people on smiles at you with the brightest smile you think you’ve ever seen, and she waves you on with a gesture of her hand. People have already boarded, and Dave picks out a cart that’s painted a burn your eyes out neon blue. The metal seats have little cushioning, and it’s a bit uncomfortable, but when Dave sits next to you it gets less annoying. He’s still smiling that cheesy smile of his, and you give him a calculating stare. Your newly won fluffy buddy sits across from you, his white fur ruffling with the motion. 

“Why the Ferris wheel?” you ask, feeling the cart jolt under you as the next batch of people file into their own seats. He shrugs with his dorky smile still on his dorky face. 

“Why not?” he replies, and you lurch again. You have a feeling the dog’s not going to stay sitting up if the carts have to stop again.

“Because it has chick flick written all over it?” He laughs at this, and you notice he still has a hold of your hand as he squeezes it a bit. 

“C’mon man, you can see the whole park at the top. You can see all the big ass rides you’re gonna drag me on next,” he pauses. “Plus, it’s romantic isn’t it? I’m turning it into a date.” You sigh loudly, and he shoulders you. 

That’s another thing about Dave you’ve found out. He’s really a kind of hopeless romantic, always trying to find ways to impress you with situations right out of the movies. You really should’ve expected this now that you think about it. You had caught him trying to scatter rose petals in the hall once. Really, it was bad. You refuse to argue that you had already confirmed it was an actual date before hand, and simply lean into him as the ride jerks again. It really is a rickity old ride, and every turn gives a terrible squeak and horrible hurtle of a stop. With each of these stops as people get on, you make sure to shoot Dave a look as if to make sure he knows this was his idea. You prop your feet up on the opposite seat, placing a sneakered foot on each side of the big white dog. Dave stays with his legs tucked under the metal seat, and he doesn’t talk until the ride moves smoothly. You guess everyone’s boarded by now, and you feel his arm slide around you after a moment. 

You smile to yourself, closing your eyes and shifting your face into his shoulder comfortably. He feels tenser than usual, but you brush the feeling off when he lays his head on top of yours. The windows of your little cabin show the green grass surrounding the park, showing off glittering metals and colorful rides from the high view. But you don’t really pay attention like Dave said you would, and instead just snuggle warmly against his heated skin. You both sit there in comfortable silence for a while, and it’s only when you’re sure he must have fallen asleep that he talks. The ride must be almost over, because you know it’s been around the circle at least three times. 

“Hey John?” he says, and you move slightly to show you’ve heard.

“Mm?” you mumble, and Dave turns. You can feel his lips kiss your hair, and you open your eyes slightly with a smile. That’s another thing. He’s so sweet you’re certain you already have diabetes. You come off his shoulder, wondering what it was he wanted. “What is it?” 

He looks down at his shoes with a smile, and you’re halfway to the highest point of the circle. He stares down at the floor for longer than you can take, and you snort. 

“Daveee. Whaaatt.” You lean over and kiss his cheek to snap him back to reality, and his blush is hot under your lips. The cycle of the ride has almost reached the top now, and he glances out the window for a second. 

“I was just thinking, you know, I haven’t said…” he trails off, and you tilt your head at him. It doesn’t dawn on you what he could possibly mean by that at the time, and you blink the confusion away when he finally turns to face you. “I mean…”

“You mean?” you say, smiling at him, urging him to go on.

“I mean, you mean, a lot,” he pauses, seeming like he couldn’t figure out how to move his lips to get the words out. “You mean a lot to me.” 

It’s your turn to take a detailed inspection of your shoes, which are so very close to his. “You mean a lot to me too Dave.” Your voice has gotten quiet, and you’re surprised when you feel a finger come under your chin to lift your face up. 

“Like, a ton.” You can see the outlines of his eyes under his shades, and they look bright. “Like, 20 whole elephants.” You laugh, and his finger keeps you in place. “Like, those big Acme anvils that land on Wile E. coyote all the time.” You roll your eyes at this one, still smiling. “What I’m tryna say is, well,” He stops, and his finger loses some of it’s strong gripped confidence on you as his eyes trail down. 

The wheel has reached it’s peak when he looks back to you. 

“I mean, I love you John.” 

Woah wait, did he just? Your eyes widen, and your smile goes all wobbly. Of course you’ve known he did before hand, but it’s the truth that goes with saying it that really matters. You can love someone, and be with someone, but once you say it out loud, that’s like a promise. You had a whole conversation about it, like not to feel bad if the other didn’t say it yet, and just wait until you knew. For sure. When there was no doubt in your mind, and the feeling was absolutely pure and clear of bullshit hormones. So this was a big deal. A big deal you were currently still silent with in response. 

You stumble from your thoughts, and look at Dave with a more serious gaze than a dreamy one, seeing the slight worry in his bitten lip. 

“I- I love you too Dave,” you say, and you don’t even worry about how your voice stutters or gets too high at the end. You move and wrap your arms around his shoulders, covering the newly formed smile on his face with your own. You’re pretty sure you’ve never felt happier before, and your heart is a mush in your chest. Everything feels warm and gooey, and you just kiss him over and over until he’s laughing. 

“I love you,” you say again as you pull away, your face protesting against the amount of happiness you were allowed to show. He smiles, the blush almost so red it threatens hiding his freckles. You remember a boring night when you connected those cute scatterings with a blue marker.

“I love you too,” he says, and he pulls you close, his arms tight around your sides as he hugs you with all he has. You hug back, your neck against his, and you hum happily. The ride is coming to a stop you find out, as a stop almost launches both of you forward. You laugh, the sound echoing and loud in the small space. He laughs with you, and you both have to brace yourselves on the side of the windows with the next stop. You bite your lip and look at him with a light in your eyes, and he looks right back at you. 

“So that’s why Ferris wheel.”

“That’s why Ferris wheel.” He nods, and a few more jolts get you to the ground. You almost forget to snatch up the dog who had watched the whole exchange, and you hide your face in the white fur as you walk off the ride hand in hand. You can hear the glee in the girl’s voice as she wishes you a nice day, and Dave nods to her. 

You’re left wondering if that’s the whole reason he had wanted to go here in the first place, and maybe it was even why he had been so nervous in the beginning. Sure some of it was those big rides, but some must have been planning that. And speaking of big rides, you were headed straight for them. You had gotten closer to the big black and red one, which was named the Black Widow, and Dave was leading you straight there. 

You lift your face from the stuffed animals hair, raising you eyebrow to the blond. His hair shone in the sunlight, making it look like some sort of precious metal that hadn’t yet been harnessed by humans, and his freckled skin moved tight over his lean arms as he moved. Man were you glad it was summer. Shorts and tank tops really did compliment him nicely, unusual to catch him in with his normal wear of long sleeved t shirts and jeans. He turns to you, his shades going from shining to eye revealing. 

“Hmm?” he asks, questioning your look. 

“We’re getting close to this one Dave,” you say, and he nods.

“Sure are.” He looks over to the ride and you see a bit of the blush rush from his face. He gulps visibly, but still looks to you with an even expression. “We’re gonna ride it.” 

You smile and crinkle your nose at him and he laughs at the expression. 

“What can I say. I’m feeling a bit more confident for some reason.” The blush comes back now, and you give a little grip to his hand. He squeezes back, and now you’re waiting in the line for the fast moving ride towering above you.


	4. The Black Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get on ride, have fun time woop

There’s quite a bit of stairs to climb as you join the line, and Dave looks more and more nervous with each flight. The day has gotten darker, and the sun burns through the shadows of trees to your right. You hold his hand tight and shoot him reassuring looks as you walk forward every couple minutes. He gives you a sheepish smile back, and you try to talk him out of his fear. 

“When were you gonna mention this to me anyways Dave?” you ask, and he looks confused suddenly. 

“Tell you about what?” Oh come on, gonna play this game then. 

“That you’re scared of something,” you say, reminding him of the fearful looks he was shooting towards the ride earlier. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about John. Really, where would you even get that id-“ He’s cut off by the screams of the riders, and you spot the lines around his widened eyes as the dark lenses lose their glint in the shade. 

“C’mon, I’ve told you like, everything about me!” you laugh, nudging him with your elbow. You actually regret telling him some things, he’s taken advantage of most of your weaknesses you’ve blurted, and he almost gave no secrets in return. You came to figure he really just didn’t have any secrets, and you’ve figured him out mostly on your own. But fears were something you hadn’t thought about earlier, and you came to realize he might actually be legitimately scared of something other than puppets. 

“Yeah, like your silly thing with harlequins and Betty Crocker,” He snickers and coughs at your sharp jab in his stomach, and he laughs off the loss of air. 

“At least it’s not as stupid as being scared of roller coasters,” you say, and he smirks at you with faux hurt. 

“Oh so now you’re gonna make fun of my personal fears? What a douchebag move John. Geez,” He had quicker reflexes to get away from your hit this time, and he moved up a step to get out of the path of fire. You proceeded to have a very serious ‘you did it first’ argument up the steps, and he was laughing up until the point where you had reached the landing to the ride. You saw his change of expression, and you swung his arm with yours. 

“Dave, it’s not that bad, really,” you say, trying to find his eyes with yours. You were second in line now, and it was two people to a seat. You had been filed into the slot for the first cart, and Dave looked even more uncomfortable with this. “You’ll be fine,” you say, giving his fingers another grip, “You have me.” 

He smiles over at you at that, and seems to calm down if only a little. The new round of carts rolls up to you eventually, and you get in first, placing the big dog on the sidelines of the ride and then plopping down in the black plastic of the seat. The back of the seats are decorated with the tell tale hourglass of the deadly spider, and Dave shudders a bit as he sits back next to you. Cushioned bars stand at attention above you, and it seems the director of the ride has something to do before she straps you in, so you lean over and give him an all-natural calm down smooch on the lips. The other visitors in the line for waiting react in different ways to this, some looking away and some smiling and shaking their heads, but you don’t really acknowledge either. You also sneak a bite on his neck, but you don’t think anyone else saw that one except for Dave. He sighs shakily against your lips, and you know that calmed him down (or amped him up) considerably. 

The conductor now comes over the intercom, and you shift back into your seat as the red gear comes down to secure you in place. An attendee comes over and pulls on them to check for faults while the girl on the speaker talks. 

“Welcome everyone to the Black Widow!” The girl announces, a bit too much enthusiasm in her voice. “Ready to be bitten?” Yells and cheers answer her, and you raise your fist in the air with an adrenaline rush. “Alright spider riders, good bye!” The floor sinks below you, and you swing your sneakers in the air. “And remember, try not to diieeeeeeee!” She also says this with a little much on the excitement, and you shoot off and up a hill. Dave takes his hand from the metal handle and rushes to find you own hand, and you hold his clammy fingers in yours tightly. He really is scared. You look over to him and give him a nod and a smile of assurance, and he stares straight ahead onto the upcoming hill. 

As you reach the top, the people behind you start to scream and cheer their excitement, and you try to lift your hands in the air, but only one fist will come up this time. Dave has a death grip on your hand, and he’s so strong in the moment you can’t even lift your hand up off the seat. You can holler though, and you do, letting out a big long wallop of adrenaline as you pause at the top. 

Then the cart barrels downwards, and you scream just as loud as the others on the ride. And to your surprise, Dave’s letting out his own high pitched scream. You laugh and squeeze his hand tighter, trying to look over to him to get a glance at that scared expression. You get whipped around by a turn before you can, and suddenly the carts turn backwards. Each individual pair of seats has swiveled, and you all get a good view of a giant robotic spider sliding behind you on it’s own wheels. The couple on the back end let out cracked screeches, and Dave stares wide eyed at the insect. Then you’re all turned back around, now with knowledge that the spider follows you close behind. You smile and laugh, and Dave has been shocked into a silence until the next drop. His voice cracks and his nails dig into your hand as you plummet downwards again, and you both have to hold onto your glasses so they don’t come flying off. 

The ride swirls and turns, whipping you around and sometimes giving you glances of the big spider still skittering after you. You know Dave’s biting his lip pretty hard because his screams are muffled. You try to give him as much grip as he’s giving you, but it’s vey difficult to match the strength he's put behind it. You think your hand might be broken by the end of the ride. 

“It’s alright!” you yell to him, and he grips your hand harder, which is much more than you thought possible. A tunnel looms in front of you, and suddenly your whooshed through the cool air of a dark cavern covered in spider's webs. It echoes sound and you can hear the legs of the spider tapping away at the floor. You have to admit it's pretty scary, and you wonder if Dave’s also scared of the 8-legged insect. That would be even more fantastic. You spot a track on the top of the tunnel and in a minute the spider has moved to clatter its feet above you. People scream and your laugh echoes on the walls, the spider following you until the tunnel ends and it has to leave you behind in it’s webbed home. A warm burst of air hits you as you escape the tunnel, and you smile towards Dave, who has your hand in one fist and his eyes covered with the other. You see a snap of light in the corner of your eye, and you snicker. That was definitely a camera that just caught Dave in his weak spot. 

The hills drop your stomach to your toes and make your heart speed up, but they’re not high enough to make you scream like the two before. And before you know it your pulling back up to the station. You lift the buckles up and take a look at Dave, who’s desperately pleading with his hair to listen to gravity. You snort and cover your mouth with your free hand. His bangs are straight upwards, and his usually perfectly styled hair resembles your bedhead. You tug at his hand and he finally undoes the belts and follows you out. You grab up the stuffed dog and urge him to jog over to the black store with the widows name on it, and you eagerly open the doors. Up on one of the screens is a picture of both of you, and you laugh out loud. 

Dave has a hand under his shades covering his eyes, and his face is pulled into a scared expression with his lips being bitten so hard it looks like it hurt him. You on the other hand, are turned and laughing at him, and the picture is perfect. Dave starts to protest, but you’re too quick. The pictures are only 2 dollars to own, and you can’t pass up having the scared Dave as a memento. Dave groans at you as you smile happily at the cashier, who lisps you a good day and sighs as the next customer comes up. You take Dave’s hand and show him the picture, and he slides a hand down his face in embarrassment. He attempts to snatch it from you, but it’s quickly stuffed I your back pocket along with your little forgotten salamander. The day has gone dark now, and the lights of the park shine gleefully in the night air.

“I wasn’t scared,” he mumbled, and you giggle. 

“Of course you weren’t,” you say, swinging his hand with yours. “Just a little frightened is all.” He scoffs at you, and you can’t help but laugh at him again. 

You have only a little bit of cash left over in your pocket, and you spot a lit up cart to the side as you’re heading to the exit. A clown looking guy is holding a very purple wisp of cotton candy between his fingers as he leans onto the cart, and a boy with a mohawk laughs at something he says. As you get closer the boy looks to you with big brown eyes, finishing the batch of sugar he’s made and leaning his forearms on the counter. 

“You guys want some cotton candy?” he asks with a smile, and you nod. The flavors are named across the counter of the cart, and you raise your eyebrows with a quirky smile. The boy behind the counter laughs and glances to the guy with the clown painted face. 

“Is Mixed Berry Social Anxiety Disorder like blueberry?” you ask, and the boy nods. 

“Yeah, and this one’s cherry,” he says, pointing to another wacky name. You smile and turn to Dave, who shrugs. 

“Well then I can have this one and, Dave?” you ask, and the blond smiles a bit. 

“I want the Wild Cherry Apeshit Apocalypse.” You snort and the boy nods and squirts dye into the wispy sugar in the spinning vat. The clown guy then turns to you. 

“My fav’s the Jammin Sour Diabetic Coma,” he smiles with a big grin at you, and pushes the last of the bright purple candy into his mouth. Dave looks over the rest of the names while you watch the other boy, who looks like he’s had this job all his life. He’s super fast with spinning the bunches into big airy batches on sticks. Dave’s is a very bright red and yours is the prettiest blue you’ve seen. 

“Thanks,” you say, taking the blue while Dave takes red. The boy smiles and brushes his hands off on each other. Dave has to hand over your money (which is difficult since your wallets in your back pocket) since you have full hands with the stuffed animal and your other hand entwined with Dave's, which he has refused to let go of. The question of why the clown was hanging around the guy's stand only hits you when you were far away, and you turn back to see the faint light of the stand still on, and the pair talking and laughing together. You turn back to Dave with a smile, admiring him when he doesn’t notice. It’s a little weird, but you don’t care. He’s yours and you’re his, you can look all you want. He turns to you after a moment, and you have about a second of dreamy stare before he ruins it. 

“You starin’ at my ass Egbert?” You snort, and he smiles and elbows you in the side. 

“That’s not until we get home Dave,” you say, wiggling an eyebrow at him as he rolls his eyes. You continue onto the car with the cool night air dancing in your hair, and you honestly can’t wait to get home.


	5. Con Air and Smiley Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frickle
> 
> (HA THE SMUT CHAPTER IS LONGER THAN EVERY OTHER ONE BEFORE IT OOPS)

Dave drives and you sit comfortably in the passenger seat, the big white dog in your lap, serving as a fluffy pillow. The little salamander guy is out of your back pocket and now resides on top of the dog’s head, not so much balanced as it is stuck in the fur. You nuzzle against the dog’s back, looking over at Dave with sleepy eyes. 

“Hey Dave,” you mumble, and he glances at you from his place behind the wheel. 

“Mm?” 

“You’re really attractive.” You smile, raising your eyebrows as he laughs. 

“Well you’re not too bad yourself John,” he says, placing a freckled arm behind the headrest to your seat. 

You pause for a moment, trying to make your sleepy mind think of some other dorky line. 

“Mmm, Dave,” you say, mumbling the first word into the animal under your cheek. 

“Yes John?” he says, raising a brow towards you.

“I bet I can be your roller coaster,” you smirk at the slight confusion on his face, he opens his mouth as if about to ask how you would be, but you answer. 

“Make you scream when you ride me.” You bite down your smile at Dave’s flustered expression, but a laugh doesn’t fail to escape you. You watch as the boy blushes and manages to get a grip on himself before anything fatal happens to the car. 

“Dammit John you’re gonna make me get in a wreck,” he mumbles, using the arm that was draped on the back of your seat to playfully hit you. 

“Not the only thing I can make you get into,” you go on, and he hits you again, harder this time.

“Would you shut it?” he says, a smirk playing at his lips and making his threat sound hollow. 

“Make m-mmerpph.” He’s clamped his hand over your mouth, and he turns to you for a moment to catch your unamused expression. He lets the hand off after you stick out your tongue to lick it (like the slime ball two year old you are), and he wipes off the spit on your pants. 

“You’re all bark an’ no bite John,” he says, smiling over to you. You scoff, feigning a look of surprise because you know it’s true. You can talk a lot of crap outside of said actual thing, but when actual thing comes around, you can’t do it. It’s like boasting about how good you can fight and then running from the tussle itself. Except with more dicks. You sigh, turning your face into the white fur of the dog. 

“You still love me though,” you say, and you hear Dave give a little laugh. 

“I sure do.” You close your eyes into the fur of the dog at this point, overcome with that happiness you felt on the Ferris wheel. 

“I love you too,” you say, and his hand comes off the back of your seat and plays with your hair as he drives. It’s pitch dark when you feel his hand move from your hair to your back, and he rubs up and down along it. Bastard knows exactly how to get you to actually get you to shut up. When it comes to hair playing and back rubs you’re out like a light, and he knows it. You drift off, glasses sliding off the end of your nose as your breathing gets more even.

When you wake up you’re at Dave’s apartment, and you look over to see no one in the drivers seat. You have exactly one moment to panic before something else scares you, and it turns out to be Dave’s arms coming across you to undo the seatbelt. Your heart stops beating so fast, and you turn to look up at him with a groggy gaze. He exaggerates a frown. 

“Damn, I woke you up. Let go of the dog would you?” he says, and you unhook yourself from the stuffed animal, noticing with a more awake sense of being that it’s fur now glows green in the dark. Dave lifts you from the seat as soon as you’ve set it down, and you melt against his chest as he picks you up. Like you said, he’s romantic to the point that you think he might actually be a legit prince straight out of a cheesy chick flick movie. He’s warm and solid, and you feel safe in his arms. Somehow he manages to unlock the door to the apartment without difficulty, and you close your eyes with a happy smile, but not before noticing the way he looks down every so often to check on you. He’s given you the very worst case of diabetes ever, you swear. 

You open your eyes as he sets you down on the cool fabric of the bed, and you see him stretch in the dark. Is it weird that everything that Dave does is either cute or hot? You think not. Maybe he’s just perfect. You kick off your shoes and socks, and he does the same, climbing in the bed with you. The slight sleep has made you more awake rather than more sleepy, and you turn to him, lying on your stomach. He turns to you, hands behind his head on the pillow next to yours. 

You think of texting your dad that you won’t be home, but decide Dave’s more important, and your dad knows his son isn’t a youngster anymore. 19 is a pretty responsible age right? Old enough to stay out on the night? But not responsible enough to go and get your own place like Dave has. Dad’s got that handled already. You refocus your attention on the boy across from you, who has tilted his head cutely at you. He is absolutely chock full of sugar. 

“Hi,” you say, and he smiles. 

“Hey.” His dimples are visible in his grin, and you smile right back.

You make your way closer to him, wiggling your body until it’s right up against his. Your more alert mind has thoughts shooting across it, and most aren’t as cute as the thoughts before hand. 

“Dave,” you say, and he retaliates right back.

“John?” You smile, but keep going with your train of thought. 

“I was thinking.”

“Uh-oh, John’s thinking,” he says with a smirk, and you push him with your palm. 

“Seriously. What if we, I dunno, like,” you trail off, and Dave looks at you with so much love in his eyes that you think you’ll become a puddle right there. You bite your lip with nervousness, and blurt out the last part. “You know, what if we, sealed the deal?”

Dave smirks at you with raised eyebrows. “You wanna get married?” This almost gets him pushed entirely off the bed, but it does take away some nervousness. 

“No ya dumb, I wanna have sex.” It surprises even you how nicely that came out of your mouth, and Dave gives you this look that makes it seem like the most normal thing to ask for in the world. 

“Really?” he asks, and you nod, a bit more sheepish this time. “Me too.” You blush and look down at this, allowing yourself a bashful smile. You feel the same finger under your chin that guided you before he said those three words, and you look up to him with a cherry red face and bitten lip. The lip is freed from your teeth, although, because Dave’s lips met yours instead. Your glasses clink together in a funny way, and you both smile as Dave leans back to push his shades into his hair. Then he kisses you again, and it’s all the more sweet. You fall slack against him, and tangle your fingers in his hair as your eyes slide closed. He feels just as warm as usual, and you fall back on the bed to pull him over you. He complies quickly, laying over you as the kiss goes unbroken. You open your mouth and he does the same, and you’re both free to kiss as hard and as passionately as you want to. 

You break the kiss after a shortage of air, and he pants against you as you try to catch your breath against him. 

“You’re sure,” he says, and you nod again. 

“Positive.” He smiles sweetly down to you and gives you another peck on the lips. He then moves to straddle your hips, and you gulp. You can feel him flush against you, and it’s hard not to move up into his hips as he examines you, sitting back on his heels. 

“You know, I don’t think I’ll ever be tired of seeing you like this,” he says, and you roll your eyes, taking the opportunity to set your glasses on the side table. You turn back and thank genetics you’re short sighted. Dave’s red eyes glint in the dim light from the curtains, and he opens his lips slightly. “Wow.”

“What?” you ask, raising a brow to him. 

“You eyes just got like, 10 times bluer.” You snort, and he shakes his head. “Serious, that glass takes away the full force of those baby blues. Now I’ve been hit John.” You smile up at him, feeling more comfortable and less nervous with every word he says. 

“Well your eyes are a hundred times more amazing than mine are,” you say, crossing your arms over your chest as he sighs on top of you. Which reminds you he’s on top of you. 

“If only you knew John, trust me, mine might as well be any plain old color compared to yours.” His hands trail up your hips, bringing the fabric of your t shirt up with his fingers. You shudder under his touch, watching as his fingers go along a very slow journey up to your crossed arms, which move as he continues to get the shirt all the way off. 

“And your body,” he whispers, sending another shiver down your spine with just his voice. His hands grip at your hips as he kisses down your chest, leaving marks under your collar bone that make you whimper. His hips are pressed hard into yours, and you finally give in and buck up against him. 

“Eager?” he asks, and you pull him off your chest and up to your lips with a hand under his arm. You kiss him hard and long, and pull away when he’s short of breath. 

“With you doing that? Yeah.” You let go of him, and he gives you his own shudder. A hand comes off your hip and slips under your back, running a quick trail down the middle that makes you shiver. How does he even know what buttons to press? You could try your best guessing, but the only thing you really know is…

You slide down a little, close enough for your lips to touch him, and latch onto his neck, licking and biting across the skin. You smile as you feel the whine come from his throat, and he stops touching for a moment to be absorbed in his own pleasure. Then he seems to notice he’s stopped what he was doing, and immediately goes to get payback. 

You let a squeak of a whimper escape you as his tongue circles the sensitive skin on your chest, and you breath unevenly as he works his way downwards. You can feel the heat trickle down into your abdomen, and he knows exactly what he’s doing. His lips stop above the hem of your cargo shorts, and you match his sudden gaze with a wistful look. You lift up on your elbows as he undoes the button with his fingers and the zipper with his teeth. 

“F-Fuck,” you whisper, and his hands come down to slide your pants down your thighs. He slips them off pretty quick, pausing a moment to snicker at your boxers before climbing back over you fully. 

“What?” You smile, looking up at him as he looks down at you. “Don’t like my design of choice?” 

He smiles back and kisses you, leaning away to give you a flippant expression. Apparently your con air undies don’t impress him. 

“Well I’d like to see what you’ve got on then,” you say, and he tilts his head at you. 

“Oh I think you’ll have to work to get a glance at those John.” He smirks, and his expression immediately changes from teasing to surprised. Your hands go directly to his shorts, pulling them off quick and pushing them to his ankles with your legs. “Well damn. Wasn’t expecting you to be that quick.”

“Don’t worry Dave, I’m usually not.” He scoffs at you, and you smile back glancing down from his eyes to see the equally outrageous boxers on the boy. They were absolutely red with happy faced apples. You snort out loud. “Where did you even get these?”

Dave shuts you up with a kiss, leaning down and kicking his shorts off completely. You work with him easily, your hands eventually slipping under his shirt to throw it off too. 

“There, now were…even...” You take a second to gawk at him, and yeah you’ve seen him shirtless before but goddamn. Dave covers your eyes with his hand and you whine. 

“Would ya stop starin’ already. ‘S not like I’m a super model or something,“ he states, uncovering your eyes and shooting you a joking look. 

“Well you aren’t, but you could be with one interview,” you say, hands sneaking up his sides. “Seriously, I don’t know how you get away with looking that good and not being a super model.” He rolls his eyes, but looks happy all the same. Then his face set gets more absorbed and serious, and the kiss he lands on your lips feels more heated. Your hands stick to his hips, and his knees slide on the sheets, coming down to seat himself on you and grind. You gasp, and you swear he lets out his own whispery chuckle. Bastard. 

Your hands unstick themselves from his hips and come down, trailing lower to squeeze his ass and push down his grinding hips. It’s his turn to gasp, and he breaks the kiss and loses the triumphant cockiness he had before. 

“Kay, you’ve got some bite, I’ll admit.” You grin innocently up to him. “But I still get to be top.” You smile, tilting your head in the slightest. 

“I’m not arguing with that,” you say softly, and he comes down to kiss at your neck. He seems like he’s switched to high gear by now, his hands finding the spots that make you shiver before he pauses and glances at the bed stand. 

“Wait, do you have...” you ask, and he looks at you with a sheepish smile and a shrug. 

“You know I’m always prepared for anything,” he says, stretching an arm to the drawer while you watch from the corner of your eye. He snatches a bottle and a wrapper into his hand, and you gulp. This is actually happening. 

“Dave, I don’t, I mean, I’ve never,” you mumble, and his eyes catch yours with that same undeniable love in them. He knows exactly what you’re scared about, and he kisses you softly on the cheek. 

“I know John, I haven’t either.” He then smiles shyly. “But Google’s a nice friend.” Geez, he really is a dork. He’s back on track again, moving with his new tools to sit on his ankles again. He situates himself so your legs are up on his hip bones, and you feel him so close it’s hard not to close the space. He set’s the things aside and grabs the edge of your boxers, giving you a glance before pulling down and over your ankle’s, letting your legs rest back on his hips again when they’re off. You bite your lip at the cool air, and he smiles before going back to himself. You watch as he shimmies out of his own boxers, your eyes flickering over his hardened member. That was definitely going to hurt. 

You see him squirt some of the lube onto his finger, and you hold your breath. The gel is cold, and you gripe at him, making him look up and give you an apologetic expression. You feel his finger circle on you and it ‘s a weird sensation, but you brush it off. He gives you a warning look before actually pushing a finger inside, and holy shit that stings. 

“Nn Dave,” you grunt, and he looks up to you and apologizes as his finger goes a bit deeper. 

“Hold on, I just gotta.” Then he does something with his hand and there’s a sudden flash of pleasure. You moan out and he sighs in relief. “Find it.” 

He continues on with pressing against that spot, eventually adding more gel and sliding another finger in. After a minute you find yourself trying to push down onto his fingers, and he pulls them out at that moment. You whine at the empty feeling and glance down to see him moving something else. With the rip of a wrapper and more slicking down, he’s grabbing your hips and looking up at you. 

“Ready?” he asks, and you nod after a moment of hesitation. This hurts more than the fingers did, but not as much as it would have without doing that first. He slowly goes as deep as he can, and your back arches up shakily as he stops. You had closed your eyes and leaned back on the pillow, but as he pauses you look back down at him. And god he’s a hot mess. 

His hair is sticking up in places where his shades used to hold his bangs out of the way, his breathing is visibly short and quick. You can see his eyes flicker closed, and you give a little sound of question before actual words come out. 

“You o-okay?” you stutter, and he snaps his eyes open and looks to you. 

“M-more than, hah, more than okay John,” he sighs, and the stutter makes you think you’ve finally broken him. “You’re just so, so fucking,” he has to pause every few moments to regain his ability to talk, and you give him a small smile. “So tight.” You blush hard at this, and he bites his lip. 

You wiggle a bit under his grip, and he finally moves, leaning over you more and getting close enough to kiss you. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispers, and you feel that heated rush of love and sweet care come through your body. He really does love you. 

“I’ll be fine, just, just move would you?” You give a small laugh and he smiles back, moving with a short nod as his hands come to either side of you to grip at your hips. You can hear his short intake of breath as he moves out and back in, and it feels painful then full of pleasure as he shifts a little. He tests it out a few times before getting faster and more into a rhythm, making the bed shake with his increasing speed. 

“Oh fu~” you gasp, your hands coming to grip the bed sheets. “Fa-faster.” 

You can feel him comply, shifting his grip on you and thrusting into you at a quicker pace, making the headboard squeak in protest. He could probably snap the thing in half if he tried hard enough. 

He looks so right in the space between your legs, and you give him a longing glance before you can’t support your head anymore. Your back arches upwards again, and you can hear him grunting now, getting more sloppy with his movements. You feel that pressure build and reach it’s peak down below, and you know you don’t have long. 

“D-Dave I…” you trail off, and suddenly he’s moved upwards to kiss you hard on the lips. He’s still moving fast and messily as his tongue finds it’s way into your mouth, and you moan out when you can’t hold it back any longer. 

“Dave!~” You break the kiss apart to scream out his name, and he groans as you come over both your chests. He puts in one or two more good thrusts before he does the same, his breath hot and quick against your neck as he comes. 

“John~” he whispers against you, and it makes the shivers come over your skin as if he had screamed it.

He pulls out from you and you have a confused shudder at the feeling of emptiness. He collapses against you, and you feel his heated sweat covered body relax against yours. His hand comes down and he groans as he pulls the condom off and puts it in the trash can under the night stand. Then he falls back against you and wraps his arms around your back. You sigh and close your eyes as you hold him right back, and after a minute you open them slightly. 

“Davee,” you mumble in his ear. “We gotta clean this up, it’s all sticky.” 

He grunts in response, and you laugh from under him. 

“Serious, it’s gross.”

“You’re gross,” he mumbles, but gets up off your chest with a push to his shoulder. You smirk as you watch him slink off to grab a towel, and he comes back with a tired smile on his face. 

He wipes you down first before he cleans himself up, and he throws the rag to the ground carelessly. He climbs right back onto you, and you grunt at the sudden flop of his body on yours. 

“Better?” he asks, and you nod. His breathing gets steadier and your hand comes up to pet at his dampened blond hair. 

“I love you John,” he says, voice muffled in the slightest by your chest.

You smile, closing your eyes to the dark of the room. He’s like a human blanket with all the heat he’s harboring. 

“I love you too Dave.”

Dates are going to have to become a thing you do more often.


End file.
